


The Doctor's Assistant

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Body Horror, Bondage, Bottom Herman, M/M, Tentacle Dick, alien dick, lets be honest that's what I mean, not my OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: Assistant to Herman since life, now partial death, they've always had tension. Becoming boyfriends in life, can they still be the same in this realm? Especially when one is a survivor- or perhaps he can change that?PWP honestly.





	The Doctor's Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> INFO ON THE OC: His name is Dr. Malcom P. Gouger, and he was once a fairly nice looking fellow. He used to work at Lèry’s memorial institute alongside Herman as his assistant (and later came to be his boyf). Malcom’s eyes were a Amber brown and his hair black. Standing at 6’6, he intimidated a lot of the patients at Lèry’s. For those who earned his kindness, he was very sweet. To those who didn’t, he was curt and cold, running his work and not saying much to them. He was the last person to see Mr. Stamper alive tbh, leaving work at Lèry’s that fateful day without an ounce of suspicion. …..a decade later, he falls victim to the Entity’s sway himself after a slough of losing patients at his new job and family troubles. He’s sent to the trials and fails them over and over, gradually losing more of his humanity. (he meets Herman again at this point, and Herman lets him escape and they still foster feelings for eachother.) Anywho, after losing a lot of his humanity through being sacrificed over and over, Entity takes interest in the possibility of turning Malcom into a killer, and Mal undergoes quite a dramatic change upon agreeing to become a killer.. upon agreeing for some form of mercy.
> 
> Mal is equivalently turned into a form of assistant of Herman’s, a cruel irony to life. His abilities act to amplify Herman’s powers, such as throwing metal objects (syringes, scalpels, etc.) into survivors to intensify electric currents, or just hunting them down and cutting them up himself. The most notable thing Entity did to Malcom is they ripped his jaw in two. Though to the unsuspecting survivor it looks slightly off normal, he can open his lower jaw far wider than a normal person, and he has teeth lining his jaw so he can rip people’s throats out kinda thing. He’s very embarrassed about it so he tends to wear a surgical mask over it unless delivering a Mori. His eyes have become kind of black and red and his hair a blueish colour.

Alive, Malcom P. Gouger was a man of medical fascination, a doctor in simple sense. He worked at Lery’s memorial institute, working hard to bring peace to the patients that worked with him, and those that didn’t, receive a cold and curt side of him. A good-looking man with amber colored eyes and thick lashes, his hair jet black and long enough to be tied into a small ponytail. His face was chiseled, a sharp jaw and high cheekbones. Perfectly arched brows with added thickness and a sharp nose with full lips. Quite the looker, and he caught the eye of his higher up. A Mr. Herman Carter. It was no wonder they wound up dating in secrecy.

Alive, a sweet man who was only cold to those rude to him. Alive, a smiling man who found himself either under or above the man he loved. Alive…Found himself kidnapped. Suddenly thrown into hell with other survivors, as they called themselves. Trying to stay alive through the hellish trials this…thing put them through. They called it, The Entity. And he was a doctor, he’d never been put through trials like this against terrifying killers looking for the thrill of the hunt. He found himself hung up again and again, in utter agony and crying out for mercy.

The day he sees Him. All feelings come flooding back. Electricity courses off his ex boyfriend, headgear on his head keeps his eyes wide open and mouth open, he looked terrifying. But his old outfit on, his white lab coat. They’d thought him to be killed or kidnapped, but seems he ended up here. With a new meaning to life. A stick coated in barbs, laughing as he taunted and shocked people. But not Malcom. Their eyes meet, the 6'6" assistant to the ex doctor now killer looking pathetic, helpless. And Herman? Turns around, pretends he doesn’t see him and trots off for a new victim.

This is not the last time he sees him. Not by a long shot.

One day, Malcom gives up. Entering the fog and begging, pleading for release, something else, he couldn’t do this anymore. His humanity is slipping away, so, the Entiy takes mercy.

By turning him into a killer himself.

He, once more, becomes assistant to Herman. His powers amplify his, such as throwing metal objects into survivors to amplify the shock ability. Perhaps if he feels like it he’ll hunt you down himself, but if you see the doctor, know you’re facing against him as well. Quieter, bigger, just as scary and is not afraid to make himself known to you so you become anxious enough to cry.

In that time, Malcom changes with the Entity’s will. His jaw is ripped in two, allowing the ability to open his jaw way wider than any human can. Teeth line his jaw, sharp enough to rip the throats out of people. But, he’s very embarrassed of this, and wears a surgical mask to cover this. His sclera, now black, his irises pure red and his hair now having a blueish tint to it. His skin now paler now that he is dead. Matching how Herman’s dark complexion is now pale as well.

Today is a successful hunt. The Entity is satisfied with both their work as a team to slaughter and hang those who still try to survive. Headgear from Herman is removed, and before Malcom can do anything his surgical mask is being tugged down to around his neck. He makes a confused noise in his throat until his back slams up against the wall of their domain, Lery’s institute. A mouth presses to his, lips full and chapped from being stretched by the gear. He’s hungry, tongue wandering over sharp teeth and Malcom moans into it, hands flying down to his ass and tugging him closer with an inhuman growl in his throat.

They’re connected deeper than even the Entity can fathom. Herman breaks the kiss, pressing their foreheads together as Malcom tugs him closer, grinding their hips together. “You will be the death of me, Mal.” He hears echo throughout his head like a distant voice. Gruff and deep, accented in a way he can’t put. But he dips his head down, finding Herman’s mouth again and diving in once more. Nibbling on his bottom lip until he hears a moan in reply.

“I want to experiment.” Comes from Malcom in return. Breaking the kiss to kiss down Herman’s neck. Teeth threatening soft areas that are no longer pink from life. He can hear the curious hum through Herman’s body, so he explains. “Bondage. You used to like tying me up, let’s see about you, hm?”

They messily find their way to the office where they have set up home. Two hospital beds on the floor make a decent sized bed and sheets found in a closet cover it as well as pillows. Herman is naked, strewn across is, cock hard and pressed to his abdomen already. His arms are bound above his head, tied to the desk’s legs above his head and his legs are spread open by the rope connected across his chest in a diamond formation. Tucking his calves under his thighs and tied to different pieces of furniture on either side of the bed.

His eyes are half lidded, deep pools of electric blue glowing in the darkness as Malcom strips himself until he’s naked besides his mask. Between his own legs is a sheathe that’s unsheathed, open and bloomed like a flower with a soft petal-like opening. Protruding from it is a slimy, black tentacle. Flexing and curling over itself like its got its own mind. Curling downwards to tease over his thighs and over the opening of the petals, back over itself.

Herman /moans/ at the sight of it, eyes pleading to have it. He doesn’t need the foreplay. He doesn’t need to be stretched. He just wants to be ruined, hurt, taken. But Malcom comes down between his spread out thighs. Sitting on the bed on his knees and curling his rough hand around Herman’s cock. Stroking him from root to head as pre-cum spills down the sides. His head tosses back and Malcom growls at the exposed throat. Wishing to bite down or kiss it, but insecurities on his face keep him locked in his mask instead.

It doesn’t take long before both become impatient. As much as Malcom would LIKE to have teased his higher up or even get him to choke on his otherworldly cock, he had plans.

There’s a jump from the doctor underneath him when his cock worms inside of him. Slipping in easily from its slimy, but hard texture. Curling, thrashing, pressing deeper and making Malcom’s head fall back at the tight walls around him. The most noise is coming from the elder beneath him, grunts, huffs, /whines/. It’s making Malcom high off the power. OF having him bound and at his mercy, pleading for any and all attention he’ll give to him.

The sex is rough. His thrusts make Herman’s body jump in its bonds, his wrists and legs jerking, flexing his biceps and thigh muscles, curling his toes as Malcom plunges into his body again and again. The petals kissing his ass each time t heir hips slam together.

They’ve been pent up too long, and this is right up Herman’s alley enough for him to sob out something, arch his back, and his cock jerks a few times before spilling onto his abdomen and chest. His dead heart fluttering in his chest as his partner takes this cue not to loosen up, not to calm down, not to give him a break. But to go /faster/. Harder. Hard enough that his ass is definitely going to be bruised by the time they’re done. Malcom takes a bit longer to finish, long enough Herman is hard again and drooling pre-cum into the mess on his abdomen by the time Malcom snarls. Thrusting in once, twice, thrice, before holding still.

His cock doesn’t thrash or wiggle while he cums, but vibrates and seems to convulse, get wider, thicker. His cum is even thicker than that of a human’s, colored black but it cannot be seen with how his cock has expanded enough to lock all the cum in. Herman sobs out, so close, trying to thrust up his hips but Malcom wraps his fingers around his cock at the base. Squeezing tight enough to cause any pleasure to stop.

A cruel smile twists onto his face, the only thing seen is his narrowed eyes full of sadistic glee.

“Beg for it.”


End file.
